Erin Marshall
| birth_place = Southampton, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Phil Powers | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Erin Marshall (March 16, 1987), better known by her ring name Erin Angel, is a British professional wrestler. She is often nicknamed "Little" due to her short stature of only 4 ft 11 in. She is regarded as one of the top eight women wrestlers in the United Kingdom, and is also well known as working as a valet for wrestlers. Erin Angel describes her gimmick in wrestling as "I'm a little angel...until you cross me!". She works a mixed style of wrestling, as she has been taught in the British old-school style, however she is known to mix this up with new school, and high flying styles. Her ring gear is often pink and made of PVC, she has stated her favorite costume is her chaps set (black with pink). Professional wrestling career Erin Marshall was born in Southampton and was trained by Drew McDonald, Doug Williams, Phil Powers, and Jonny Storm. She made her first competitive appearance at the age of 16 in a battle royal. During one of her early Holiday camp tours, she suffered a concussion at the hands of a male wrestler. The biggest win in Erin Angel's career is considered to be that against the 23 Stone UK female veteran Klondyke Kate, who she beat in a tag contest via disqualification. Other career highlights include valeting Jake "The Snake" Roberts at a show in Croydon, defeating Simply Luscious when they competed in Erin Angel's home town of Southampton, and competing in France's Queens of Chaos promotion with some big name female wrestlers. While wrestling in Real Quality Wrestling, a promotion run by her trainer Phil Powers, she defeated Nikita; a top female star in the UK. Erin Angel also went on to defeat Ashley Page and Skye in a triple threat match for a chance at RQW's newly created Women's championship. Erin Angel would go on to win this new title after defeating Sweet Saraya at the promotion's A Night Of Champions show. Erin Angel was removed as the Women's Champion not long after long time boyfriend Phil Powers left the company. Angel appeared in All Star Wrestling, wrestling the likes of Klondyke Kate and Lisa Fury, and later traveled to Canada to wrestle in Atlantic Grand Prix Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Reverse crossbody *'Signature moves' **Missile dropkick **Moonsault *'Nicknames' **"Little" Erin Angel *'Wrestlers managed' **Phil Powers **Jake "The Snake" Roberts **The Flatliner Championships and accomplishments *'Real Quality Wrestling' :*RQW Women's Championship (1 time) Personal life When not wrestling, Marshall attends college to study for her degree in social sciences. She is also a swimming instructor and enjoys listening to music, mainly pop and dance music. She also has a pet bulldog named Dolly. Marshall and fellow wrestler Phil Powers (Phil Poll) dated for several years during the mid 2000s. See also External links * Erin Marshall profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Facebook (1) * (2) Category:Female wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling current roster Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:World Stars of Wrestling alumni Category:Live Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:English wrestlers Category:2003 debuts Category:1987 births Category:Bellatrix current roster Category:Fightstar Sports Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:RISE Wrestling alumni